No one should make you feel like that
by Writing Goddess1991
Summary: Hermione fell in love with two guys. She picks the bad one over the good one. Now she turns up at the house of the family that she left in the dust. Will they turn her away or accept her and help her? One shot.


**DISCLAIMER – **I own nothing but the plot. Do you really think that I would write this on this site if I was J.K. Rowling?

"Hermione" the voice of my husband said behind me "You need to come to bed."

"I'm not tired" I said not looking away from the window.

"You haven't slept in over two days."

"I'll be fine" I said

"Okay, Hermione, I'm just looking out for you."

I sighed as I heard him walk to our bed. We had been married for 2 years and I thought I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't love him. Not anymore at least. I thought I loved him when I first married him but not any more.

Everyone thinks I am a perfect girl. A girl that doesn't make mistakes. Well, hate to break it to everyone but I do. I did, marrying him. I was only seventeen when I married him.

I began to cry. No one had stopped me, even though I knew that they all thought it was a huge mistake on my part. They said that they would always be there to help me if I ever needed it. I believed them. As I look back now and I can't believe I actually believed them.

After an hour **_I_** stood up from the window and walked to my daughter's room and picked her up out of her crib.

"What's wrong mommy?" my one-and-a-half year old daughter, Emma, said sleepily. Emma had my husband's platinum blonde hair and my frizziness. She also had my eyes and she loved to learn new things just like me.

"Nothing sweetie, but remember what mommy told you yesterday?" I asked

"Yeah, where you were going to take me to that house that all your friends grew up in?" she asked.

"Yep" I said as I set her down on the ground and grabbed our bags and pulled out my wand making the bags super light and shrunk them as I stuck them in my cloak pocket. I picked Emma back up and held her tightly to me.

I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder.

"The Burrow" I said as I stepped in holding my daughter tightly. I hoped with all my might that they wouldn't turn me away, especially with a daughter that they knew nothing about.

Just my luck, the person that I said 'no' to was sitting on the couch right as I flooed in.

"Hey Hermione" he said as he saw me come out of the fireplace.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Does Draco know you're here?" he asked "Because I know he doesn't like you being here and talking to us. And since he is your husband and he thinks he can control you."

"Fred, please not now. He doesn't know I'm here and I couldn't take his rules anymore."

"What rules?"

"The rules where I wasn't allowed to talk to any guys. Where I couldn't talk to you guys. The rule that I wasn't allowed to work and had to stay home. I wasn't allowed to use magic to clean the house. I had to do it all by hand. He was so horrid. I had put up with it for too long and I finally wanted out. I came here hoping you could help me" I said looking down at my feet. I put a spell on my body so no one could see the bruises on my body, but I knew that it was wearing off.

"What in the world happened to your face" he asked as he put his finger under my chin and raised it so I was looking into his eyes.

"He gets mad at me and punishes me" I said as I set a sleeping Emma on the couch. "I deserve it."

"Hermione is that what he has you believing?"

"Fred" I said "It's the truth."

"No Hermione it's not" he said.

"Just please leave me alone or I will take my daughter and leave here never coming back or have any other contact with you." I said

"Y-your daughter?" he coked out.

"Yes the little girl lying on the couch is my daughter, Emma" I said.

"Does he hit her too?"

"No, he would never hit his own daughter" I lied easily seeing as how I had been doing it for some time now.

"You're lying" he said.

I took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "Please I really don't want to talk about it. I mean it's horrible, after it happens she'll come running into me crying asking me why her daddy hates her. I then am stuck with the job of lying to her telling her that he doesn't hate her and that he was mad at me."

"Why didn't you come here earlier though?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want to seem like I couldn't handle my life."

"We never would have thought of you that way"

"We only want what is best for you and now your daughter," he said.

I could only nod.

"Now I am going to go and wake one three other Weasleys up that have been complaining that they never get to see you anymore and that really miss you, all because they love you and they think you are wonderful," he said.

I nodded again afraid to trust my voice.

"Now you will sit down on that couch with your daughter whilst I go and get the three of the people in your life that will love you no matter what happens or who comes into the picture," Fred said as he made me sit. After promising that I wouldn't leave he walked up the stairs.

A few minutes later I heard sleepy feet walking down the stairs.

"1 set, 2 sets, 3 sets, 4 sets," I counted coming down the stairs as I looked over at my sleeping daughter hoping to death that when she was my age she would remember none of what had happened to her when she was one. As I took the last breath that I knew I would take with only me and my daughter in the room I thought about how happy I would be for her to grow up around all the people that love me and will hopefully love her no matter what happens.

Fred opened the door and smiled. "Good you're still here" he said.

"I wouldn't leave after promising you I wouldn't" I said.

"I know but I was still worried" he said as he opened the door.

After Fred opened the door, in walked some very sleepy looking people that I had missed so much, Ron, Harry and Ginny. As they saw me there eyes all lit up.

"Hermione oh my gosh" Ginny said.

"Hermione, how have you been?" Harry said.

"Hermione, is that really you? Are you seriously here?" Ron asked.

I nodded and began crying.

Ginny screamed and Emma woke up and started crying.

"Mommy, are you okay? Did daddy hit you…" she stopped as she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Fred all looking at her.

"No sweetie" I said holding her close to me as I rocked her softly.

After a few long minutes she finally fell asleep again and I set her back down by my side.

"Who's that" Ginny asked.

"That's Emma" I said "My daughter." I had not looked up at them so they hadn't yet seen my scars and bruises and scratches.

"Is Mal-I mean Draco the father?" Harry asked. He had always tried to be nice to Draco after we married.

"Yes Harry, Malfoy is her father." I said. As soon as I said that a shooting pain was sent through my body. I looked up to the ceiling and whispered, "Gods kill me now, please. This is worse than anything. Him making me seem weak in front of my friends," to myself.

Fred was at my side in a second as he wrapped his arms around me and held me as the pain subsided.

As the pain did subside I was finally able to stop crying. Tears I had never noticed that had been streaming down my face.

"Why did that happen?" Fred asked.

"I spoke ill of my ever loving, ever forgiving husband" I said.

"All you did though was call him Malfoy."

"I am only allowed to call him Draco or sweetheart" I said "I deserved what happened to me just now."

"No you didn't" Fred snapped at me.

"Yes I did. I needed to be taught a lesson and he was teaching me one from far away. I must go back now. I have stayed too long. He will notice I am gone soon and then me and Emma both will be in trouble."

"How will Emma be in trouble?"

"Emma agreed to come with me. Her father will be mad and punish her along with me."

"You can't go back" Fred said "He will kill you both if he knows who you ran to."

"Then I deserve to be killed. If he sees that that punishment is fit than he will kill me."

Fred looked over at the shocked looks of Ron, Harry, and Ginny and then quickly told them what we had talked about earlier.

Their shocked expressions turned to expressions of hate as they all walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she saw all the bruises on my face.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then stood up and walked to the fire place. They each threw floo powder in and off they went without me catching where they were going.

Ginny and Fred exchanged a look and then Ginny nodded and grabbed my hand taking me to her room. She then slowly took off my shirt and pants so she could see all the bruises on my entire body.

She gasped as she healed all my injuries and then she gave me a pair of her pajamas to wear.

"Thank you" I said as I slipped them on.

"Weren't you the one who told me to never stay with a guy that hits me?" she asked "Where is the Hermione Granger that I know and love?"

"I am not Hermione Granger anymore. I am now Hermione Malfoy."

"I know that but changing your name shouldn't change who you are" she yelled.

"Well for me it did" I yelled back.

"Hermione something is seriously wrong" Ginny yelled.

"Nothing is wrong" she yelled.

Fred came running up the steps to her room when he heard screaming. He opened the door and looked at them.

"Ginny I am fine. I am 21 years old. I can handle my life." I yelled loudly not even seeing Fred.

"Fred help me please" Ginny whined.

I turned and saw him.

"Hermione come here" he said.

I started crying and ran to him.

He held me and whispered soothing words in my ears.

I only nodded. "Fred I am so sorry I picked him over you." No pain came. I was shocked. Something had happened to Draco. "No pain," I whispered smiling.

"That's means what?"

"Something has happened to Draco."

Just as I said that Ron and Harry walked into Ginny's room with their hands all bloody, along with their cloaks.

"Well, no more Draco," Ron said.

Harry nodded and hugged me.

"You killed Draco?" I asked. Stunned

"Yes we did" Harry said like he was happy with himself.

"How could you? I loved him. How can you call yourself my friends?"

"No Hermione, you didn't. He gave you a potion every morning to drink that made you think that you liked him."

"No he did-" I didn't get farther as I blacked out.

The next morning I woke up in a bed that I hadn't slept in for almost 4 years.

I opened my eyes slightly.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Fred said.

I nodded.

"Where's Emma?" I asked immediately. My mother instincts kicked in and I was immediately worried.

"Ginny has her and is getting her breakfast. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course" I said. "It's just that my mother instincts kicked in. I love my baby and I don't want anyone to hurt her more than she has already been hurt."

"I understand" Fred said.

"Why do I feel so weak" I asked

"Ginny gave you a potion so any internal injuries, that she couldn't see and heal, were healed. The side effect was that you would get weak."

"Oh" I muttered. I held my hands out, like a baby wanting to be picked up, to Fred so he would help me up.

He laughed softly and then quickly picked me up.

With a quick flick of my wand I was dressed but still in Fred's arms.

Fred smiled and took me down to the breakfast table.

He set my down and Emma flew into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

"Mommy I was worried when I didn't see you" she said. "Never ever do that again. I thought daddy killed you like he did my doggie."

She sighed and I set her on my lap. "Daddy can't hurt us anymore. You want to know why?"

She nodded.

"Daddy is dead. My very best friends in the entire world killed him for us so we wouldn't have to live with him anymore and so you could get another daddy. A nicer daddy. A daddy you should have had a long time a go. When daddy first hit us."

**10 MONTHS LATER**

"Fred" I yelled squeezing his hand tightly.

"I'm right here baby" he said.

"It didn't hurt this much with Emma" I yelled

"I know because that was only one kid" Fred said "this time it is three."

"I know but it hurts and I'm tired." I whined.

"If I could take the pain I would but right now just squeeze my hand every time it hurts and push.

**15 HOURS AND TWO BONE HEALING SPELLS LATER**

The nurse brought in our three children. All boys, named Fredrick Arthur Weasley Jr., Tyler Nicholas Weasley, and Andrew Jacob Weasley. All three of the boys had red hair and blue eyes like their father.

I smiled and held them all close to me. I looked up at Fred who had brought Emma in.

He set his hand on my shoulder gently but in a protective manner as he looked at our children.

"Our family will know only love and never hate. They will never be scared of their father like you and Emma were," Fred vowed.

And then and there I knew he was telling the truth. I looked at my new babies wondering how it would be in 10 years, 20 years, even 30 years from now. No one can tell us what will happen but I know right now, looking into the eyes of my husband, that we will be together still and we will still love each other just as much as we do now.

**FIN**

**A/N – **If I get enough reviews I may write a sequel so if you want a sequel please review and tell me so.


End file.
